1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a membrane or plug structure applied to the ostium of an atrial appendage for preventing blood flow and physical connection between an atrium of the heart and the associated atrial appendage or appendages to isolate an atrial appendage and prevent thrombus leaving therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of heart diseases (e.g. coronary artery disease, mitral valve disease) that have various adverse effects on the heart. An adverse effect of certain cardiac diseases, such as mitral valve disease, is atrial (or auricular) fibrillation. Atrial fibrillation may result in pooling of blood in the left atrial appendage. Blood pooling may also be spontaneous. When blood pools in the atrial appendage, blood clots can form and accumulate therein, build upon themselves, and propagate out from the atrial appendage into the atrium. These blood clots can then enter the systemic or pulmonary circulations and cause serious problems if they migrate from the atrial appendage and become free in the blood stream and embolize distally into the arterial system. Similar problems also occur when a blood clot extending from an atrial appendage into an atrium breaks off and enters the blood supply. Since blood from the left atrium and ventricle supply the heart and brain, blood clots from the atrial appendages can obstruct blood flow therein causing heart attacks, strokes or other organ ischemia. It is therefore necessary to find a means of preventing blood clots from forming in the atrial appendages and to prevent these blood clots, once formed, from leaving the atrial appendages to the heart, lungs, brain or other circulations of the patient which can cause heart attacks or strokes or other organ ischemia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,791 relates to the reduction of regions of blood stasis and ultimately thrombus formation in such regions, particularly in the atrial appendages of patients with atrial fibrillation. More specifically, the invention relates to procedures and devices for affixing the atrial appendages in an orientation that prevents subsequent formation of thrombus. The invention removes the appendage from the atrium by pulling on it and putting a loop around it to form a sack of the atrial appendage and then cut off from the rest of the heart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,234 relates to a method for surgically closing the passage between the atrium and the atrial appendage or severing the atrial appendage.
Other methods of treatment include surgically removing the atrial appendages to prevent blood stasis in the atrial appendages.